


Party Crasher

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Jess is thrown off guard by the arrival of a party crasher. What happens when she finds out that he's there to meet her?
Relationships: Jessica Day/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Another new crossover for you thanks to Cast the Dice! I'm having fun getting out of my comfort zone and writing all the new pairings! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription! Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. New Girls belongs to Meriwether Productions (episodes 1–3), Elizabeth Meriwether Pictures (episodes 4–146), American Nitwits Chernin Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox Television. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #CastTheDice20 08/22/20 - Chance: Wedding

"Do you know who that guy is?" Jess asked Nick, pointing across the room.

Squinting, Nick followed her finger to see a tall, redheaded man standing by the door of the wedding venue. Making a face, he said, "No. Never seen him before. Maybe he's one of Schmidt's friends. Or Winston's."

"I helped Winston do the seating chart, and we used little pictures. I definitely don't remember that guy," Jess explained, crossing her arms and giving Nick a pointed stare.

Nick held up his hands. "Look, I have no idea what you and Winston did with your little Guess Who game of musical chairs, but either you all missed something, or he's a party crasher."

Groaning, Jess threw back her head. "I guess I better go and tell him to leave. Aly will kill Winston if their wedding is ruined by some random party crasher."

"Do you want me to help?" Nick asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"No, I got this," Jess said, giving Nick a smile. "But you can if you want."

"Nah, I'm sure you'll be fine," Nick said, already backing away from her. "See ya later!" Then, he turned and hurried back toward the bar to get a refill.

Jess pursed her lips, shaking her head as she watched Nick essentially run away from helping her. "Thanks a lot!" she called after him before turning and trying to find the party crasher. He was no longer standing next to the door.

Sighing, Jess began to make her way through the crowded room. Winston and Aly sure did have a lot of friends and family. Maybe she did make a mistake when they were planning? The redhead could also be the last minute plus one of someone, but then why did he appear to be alone? Jess's eyes went wide as she spotted CeCe.

Waving at her best friend, she called about the music, "CeCe! Hey!"

CeCe turned away from the group of people she'd been chatting with to see who was calling her name. When she saw Jess practically digging her way through the crowd, she made a face. "Jess? What the hell are you doing?"

Jess had to take a minute to catch her breath. "CeCe, I need your help."

"Are you okay?" CeCe asked, checking over her friend. "Did you have too many drinks ready?"

"I haven't had anything yet, aside from the champagne toast." Waving away CeCe's concern, she added, "I spotted a possible party crasher, and I need your help to stop him before he ruins the reception."

"A party crasher? Come on, Jess," CeCe said with a sigh. "If someone is crashing this wedding, there are so many other people here that no one is going to notice. Besides, we've already eaten. It's only drinks, dancing, and cake from here on out."

"Winston and Aly will be so mad if this guy ruins the party," Jess said, craning her neck as she again searched the crowd for the redheaded man.

Look, Jess, I'm going to go dance with Schmidt. You did a great job helping plan this reception," CeCe explained, giving her friend a smile. "No go on and enjoy yourself. Let your hair down a bit. Get a drink and dance your heart out with Nick or something."

As if on cue, Schmidt appeared next to CeCe. "They're playing my song. Want to dance with me, hot mama?"

"Don't call me that," CeCe said with a straight face, but she took Schmidt's offered hand anyway. As she was led to the dancefloor by her husband, she called over her shoulder to Jess. "Let it go, Jess. Go have some drinks and have a good time."

Huffing, Jess placed her hands on her hips and thought that maybe she was a little uptight about the reception plans. "Ugh, maybe Nick and CeCe are right. Maybe I just need to stop worrying and have fun…"

"Something wrong?" a British voice said to her left.

Rolling her eyes, Jess was about to turn and say something smart when she saw who it was. Gasping, she pointed at the supposed party crasher. "It's you!"

The redhead pretended to look over his shoulder before focusing on her. He smirked and slipped a pair of sunglasses out of his white suit. As he placed them on his face, he said, "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"You're not on the guest list," Jess whispered, loudly. "You need to go!" She tried grabbing his shoulders and shoving him backwards, but the man didn't budge.

Laughing, Ron gently took her hands and dropped them from his shoulders. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"No," Jess said, frowning. "You were not invited to this reception, so you shouldn't be here."

"You do realize you're acting like a, what is the expression, party pooper?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow so it could be seen over the top of his sunglasses.

"I am not," Jess snapped, a frown appearing on her features. "Who are you anyway, _Ron Weasley_? Where did you come from?"

Chuckling, now, Ron took Jess by the elbow and led her to the dance floor. "I'm visiting some friends here, but originally I am from the UK. I saw the party and thought I'd come and see what was happening."

"Do you often crash parties that aren't yours?" Jess asked as she tugged her elbow free from Ron's hand.

"Not really, but this one looked like a lot of fun. It's a lot better than going and sitting in my hotel alone," Ron explained, frowning ever so slightly. Brightening, he asked, "Are you going to dance with me or not?"

Glaring, Jess surveyed the room. All of her friends were busy having fun, except for her… Sure, Ron was a party crasher, but he was offering for her to have fun. What could one dance hurt? Tilting her head, she said, "If I agree to dance with you, will you leave without ruining the rest of the wedding reception?"

Shrugging, Ron said, "I don't see why not. One dance and I'm gone."

"Deal." Jess held out her hand, and when Ron took it, instead of shaking, he pulled her close as a slow song began to play.

They danced slowly for a little, Jess ignoring his steady gaze as best she could. His attention was making her nervous, but not in a wrong way. She was extremely interested in why he was so interested in her and not one of the other beautiful girls at the party. When she finally looked up into his face, she couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"Did Schmidt put you up to this? Or CeCe?" Jess asked, carefully, suddenly afraid that her friends were trying to set her up so she'd stop waiting around for Nick to get his act together.

"I honestly have no idea who they are," Ron replied, frowning. He did, however, let go of Jess to lift his sunglasses off his face. Tucking them away, he stared down into her face. "To be honest," Ron said, lowering his voice. "I'm actually a wizard, and one of my friends found a prophecy that said I needed to be here today. To meet my soulmate."

Jess blinked at Ron a few times before bursting into laughter. She laughed so hard she ended up having to double over, clutching at a stitch in her side. People on the dancefloor, her friends included, were giving her a weird look. Smiling awkwardly, Ron took hold of Jess's hand and led her back off the dancefloor and out of the venue.

When at long last Jess was able to catch her breath, Jess leaned against the side of the building and closed her eyes. "This is ridiculous. I don't even know you, and here you are trying to say we're soulmates. I must be on one of the fake reality shows."

Ron came and leaned back against the building too. "I wish I was joking. It would have saved my ex-girlfriend and I a lot of heartbreak."

Opening her eyes, Jess gave Ron a sidelong glance. "Say what now?"

"When my friend's wife prophesied that I would find my soulmate in Los Angeles, it didn't go over well with my girlfriend at the time," Ron said, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Hermione was pretty mad seeing as she doesn't believe in divination, to begin with, but I couldn't just sit around knowing the other half of my soul was out here."

Pushing away from the wall, Jess needed some space, so she began to pace. "Wait... Just wait. You're telling me that you really are a wizard, like with magic and everything and you and I were _prophesied_ to meet today?"

"I know that sounds crazy, but I can prove it," Ron said, reaching into his suit coat. Jess stopped her pacing to watch as a wooden stick was revealed. "This is my wand. Come around the back of the building, and I can show you how it works."

Now, Jess's eyes really did go wide. She threw her hands into the air and backed away. "Oh my god. You're crazy. You're going to attack me back there." She opened her mouth to take a deep breath so she could scream and run away, but Ron laughed.

"Okay, that sounded bad… I'm sorry." Blushing, Ron tried desperately to calm Jess down after his mistake. "Here, I'll just do something small here. Hopefully, no one notices… _Lumos_."

Jess watched as the tip of the wand lid up at his strange words. "How do I know that's not a flashlight?"

Rolling his eyes, Ron made sure the coast was clear and then tried something a little more complicated. " _Rictusempra_."

Doubling over as she was suddenly tickled by invisible fingers, Jess was torn between laughter and amazement. "Oh! Wow… That's… Please, make it stop…"

" _Finite_ ," Ron whispered and then tucked his wand back in his suit coat. "That's the tickling charm. I'm sorry I cast it on you, but if I cast it on myself, you probably wouldn't have believed me still."

Slowly, her breathing calendar and Jess was able to process what had happened. She smoothed out her pink dress and bided some more time to formulate a proper sentence. This man, no, _wizard_ , was here because they were supposedly soulmates. He'd crashed Winston and Aly's wedding just for the chance to meet her. True, he has a weird way of asking to show her magic, but it did seem to be. Who would have thought?

Holding up both hands, she said, "Okay, say that I believe all of this talk and show of real magic, what does it mean that we're soulmates? Like, are we supposed to fall in love and be together forever?"

Smiling, Ron shrugged one shoulder. "I'll leave that up to you, Jessica Day. I came here to meet you and show you who I was. I could have stayed in London with my ex and never met you, but I took a chance. I hope that maybe you'll take a chance on me too."

"This is cra-zy," Jess gushed, dragging out the second part of the word. She ran both hands through her hair and tried to decide what to do. "You promise you're not some serial killer?"

"I promise," Ron said, and then added, "I'm just a simple wizard who lives in London. I help my brother run a joke shop."

Closing her eyes, Jess thought of how unhappy she'd been lately. It was clear that she and Nick were over, and it was time to move on to something new. Ron could be crazy or a great new adventure. Biting her lip, Jess nodded, deciding that she was done with being safe. In the past, when she'd taken chances, they'd turned out to be great, even if it didn't work out in the long run. That might happen again too, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"I can't promise I'll fall in love with you tonight or even ever. Hell, I'm not sure I am fully on board with this entire thing, but what the hell, right?" Offering her hand, Jess gestured toward the door with her chin. "Come and dance with me some more? This is my friend Winston's wedding, and I came alone. It would be nice to have a date."

"I thought you'd never ask," Ron said, taking her hand and letting Jess take him back inside the venue.

They walked to the dancefloor where Jess grabbed his sunglasses out his pocket and put them on before proceeding to start doing a slow version of the chicken dance. Spotting her, CeCe, Schmidt, Winston, Aly, and Nick all hurried over to join in too. Laughing, Ron followed suit, and before long they were all dancing, goofing around, and having a fun time. Jess and Ron kept making eye contact and playing off of one another the entire time.

By the time the night was over, Ron was no longer a party crasher, but the life of the party. Watching as he got them drinks from the bar, Jess decided that she was glad she took a chance on him. He was funny, cute, and willing to give up everything for a chance with her. If that wasn't romantic, then Jess didn't know what else was. The future was unexpected, but she was ready to see what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
